Podsumowanie Numer 3 Możemy wbić nóż w plecy
Geoff : '''No Siemano ludziska , witam was w podsumowaniu ! '''Brigette : Będzie coraz więcej emocji i naprawdę rozwalimy was ! Geoff : 'Oglądajcie nas w Podsumowaniu Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! ''Spojrzeli na siebie z gniewem 'Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Centrum , stare studio '''Geoff : '''Jak w końcu wrócić na nogi … Tęskniłem za tym ! '''Brigette : '''Ja wciąż mam ci za złe ,że pozbyłeś się mnie z Centrum … '''Geoff : Może powiesz mi co to było z Jonesym !? Brigette : 'Ile razy jeszcze mam cię przepraszać '''Eva ; '''Przestańcie , bo znowu łeb mi będzie naparzać ! '''Wyatt : '''Nie denerwuj się aż tak .. ''Spojrzała na niego zabójczym wzrokiem .. '''Wyatt : Siedzę cichutko .. Cody : Ech , nie umiesz się przeciwstawić .. Sierra : 'Cody !! ''Tak go dusi ,ze aż oczy mu wychodzą .. '''Wyatt : Ja to mam niezłe problemy. Może pomóc .. Cody : '''Idealnie sobie radzę .. '''Brigette : Może czas już na naszych gości .. Zobaczymy ile razy mam ocalić nasz związek !? Geoff : 'Nie ma już żadnych nas to jest .. ''Wszyscy zamarli z wrażenia ! '''Geoff : '''KONIEC ! '''Harold : Wow.. Noah : '''Co za zaskoczenie .. '''Alejandro : Haha .. Alexis : '''Huh , co się stało , bo byłam zajęta tym pisemkiem … '''Camilie : Zerwali ze sobą .. Alexis : 'Serio , kolejna bzdura .. Po co ja czytam to coś !! ''Rzuca gazetą w Cortney '''Cortney : '''Uważaj na siebie bo pożałujesz .. '''Alexis : Mam to gdzieś ! Brigette : 'Dość ! Zapraszam Jonesy i Nikki !! Wytłumaczą nam wszystko ! ''Zza drzwi wychodzi Nikki oraz Jonesy , który zachowuje znaczną odległość .. '''Nikki : '''Jonesy . '''Jonesy : '''Nikki , Brig .. '''Geoff : Jonesy !! Grr .. Brigette : Prawie jak rozmowa .. Geoff brutalnie wstaje i rzuca się na Jonesy’ego Jonesy : '''Odwal się , uspokój się .. '''Geoff : '''Ty odbijaczu dziewczyn !! Nie odpuszczę sobie ! '''Jonesy : Tak , ja też !! Zaczynają się tłuc czym popadnie .. Kopią się , gryzą , walą po łbach , używają karate .. Nikki : Dawaj , dawaj .. Stłucz go na kwaśne jabłko .. Nyah .. Brigette : 'Uspokójcie się , proszę was .. '''Duncan : '''Stawiam 10 ,ze Geoff go zamorduje .. '''Ezekiel : '''Przyjmuje , ziom Jonesy padnie ,że szok .. '''Darth : '''To oczywiste ,że Jonesy wygra , nie ma innej opcji .. '''Heather : '''Ja obstawiam ,że ten laluś nie wygra .. ''Nagle Jonesy rzuca geoffa o ścianę .. 'Geoff : '''Ał … '''Darth : '''Juhu , łatwo zarobiona kasa .. Ha ! '''Duncan : '''Frajer .. '''Brigette : '''Nie no , to nie było ubezpieczone .. Zachowuję się jak prawnik !! '''Cortney : '''W końcu się ci udzieliło . tak ! '''Geoff : '''Czy jest na Sali lekarz … '''Brigette : '''Reklamy , szybko reklamy !!! Reklamy ''Podróż po świecie jest ekscytująca .. 'RJ : '''Mam nadzieje że nic nam się nie stanie. '''Dylan : '''Jeżeli nie weźmiesz ręki to ci coś na pewno się stanie. ''Na pewno dziwnie … 'Chris : '''Pistolet na ogień.? Jest. Stary silnik odrzutowy? Jest. i butla z gazem? Jest. Ej!. Zabierać stąd kamerę bo po was będzie. ''Trzy drużyny , które się wpierają .. 'Atlantha : '''Jesteśmy najgorszą drużyną w show, ale przynajmniej mamy talent. do przegrywania Skula się ''Zobaczcie te emocje tylko w The Adventures of the World Ponownie Studio 'Geoff : '''Ny ny .. '''Brigette : '''Spokojnie misiu .. '''Geoff : '''Siedzi cały obandażowany , a Brigette przystawia mu papkę do zjedzenia .. '''Brigette : '''Nie musiałeś go tak traktować ! '''Jonesy : '''Oczywiście , ale zasłużył .. '''Brigette : '''Zanim się pozabijacie .. powitam naszych kolejnych przegranych !! '''Brigette : '''Kirsten , Blake , Tyler , Caitlin , Gwen I Jude ''Wszyscy siadają na kanapie , ale panuje dziwnie nie przyjemna atmosfera . '''Brigette : Co się z wami dzisiaj dzieje ? Blake : '''Wszyscy mamy napięty dzień . '''Kirsten : Ja chce do Kristen !! Tyler : 'Łee !! Chris mnie wyrzucił ! '''Caitlin : '''A ty odczep się od mojego chłopaka ! '''Cortney : '''Znowu ,coraz bardziej się pogrążasz Gwen .. '''Gwen : '''Dajcie wy mi spokój ! ''Nagle włączył się telewizor 'Chris : '''Czy to pudło działa ! '''Wszyscy : '''Chris !? '''Chris : '''Chce wam powiedzieć , że was show przestał być popularny i zdejmujemy to coś z anteny ! '''Brigette : '''Ale nie możesz ! Nie ty decydujesz ! '''Chris : '''Ależ tak i mam do was prośbę , niech każdy zagłosuje w pokoju zwierzeń , na osobę , która powinna waszym zdaniem wylecieć ! ''Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli i zaczęli pogwizdywać i się cieszyć . '''Brigette : Ale to za chwilę , najpierw kilka pytań do przegranych . Caitlin : 'Może jednak nie .. '''Brigette : '''Ale jednak mimo wszystko . Dlaczego tak nienawidzisz Gwen .. ''Spojrzała się na nią .. '''Caitlin : '''Hmm .. Może dlatego ,żen nie umie znieść porażki ! '''Gwen : '''To nieprawda. Wiem jaka była moja pierwsza reakcja , ale to nie jest złe. Wiem ,ze byłam z nim związana , ale naprawdę już mnie to nie dotyczy ! '''Caitlin : '''Nie jestem pewna czy mogę ci wierzyć . '''Nikki : '''Gwen jest spoko , jak tak mówi to tak jest . '''Alejandro : '''Mógłbym trochę po bagatelizować ,ale dam sobie już z tym spokój. '''Darth : To niedopuszczalne ! Gwen : Uwierz , mi ja potrafię się zmienić ! Caitlin : 'Hmm .. I tak ci nie zaufam więcej ale uścisk na zgodę dam .. ''Obie ściskają się .. 'Brigette : '''O i jeden konflikt zażegnany , albo złagodzony. '''Gwen : '''Dzięki. ''Obie wstają i siadają na miejsca dla widowni . 'Brigette : '''Tylera nie męczymy … '''Izzy : '''Ja się nim zajmę ! ''Izzy skacze na Tylera , uderza go w głowę i traci przytomność .. '''Izzy ; Co z nim jest ? Podnosi go i policzkuje go z całych sił .. Noah : 'Widok warty uwagi . ''Nagle otwiera oczy .. 'Tyler : '''Wo , co za przeżycie , puszczaj mnie , musze ćwiczyć do następnego .. zaraz to nie jest Centrum ?? '''Brigette : '''Dla woli ścisłości to odpadłeś .. ''Prze nieuwagą Brigette wylewa kawę dla Geoffa , na niego samego . Zaczyna się wiercić .. '''Tyler : '''Nie !! Wy kujony to wasza sprawka !! '''Darth : '''Ej , to nie tak .. '''Blake : Właśnie .. To wina Dartha. Tyler : 'Zaraz was uduszę !! ''Nagle Brigette strzela w niego strzałką usypiającą. '''Heather : '''Jestem pod wrażeniem … '''Darth : '''Ocaliłaś mnie ! '''Brigette : Nawet nie podchodź ! Mam już tego po dziurki w nosie . Zagłosujcie na osobę , która ma odpaść , a wyniki zostaną przesłane Chrisowi jutro !! Wszyscy twardo usiedli i zaczęli się zastanawiać po czym na kartach napisali imię osoby ,która powinna wylecieć. 'Brigette : '''Dzięki wszystkim , a teraz do zobaczenia ! ''Wciska przycisk i wszyscy wylatują przez wnękę dachu .. 'Brigette : '''Teraz misiaczku jesteśmy sami .. ''Geof cały zapłakany nie daje znaku życia , po czym nagle wyskakuje i spada ze sceny . '''Brigette : '''No co ! Przecież jestem .. Nie !! Nie filmujcie mnie już ! Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki